Cap 1 La cuidad de Ba Sing Se
by SofiaaCaro
Summary: Ba sing Se estaba controlada bajo las mafia de Yao y sus secuaces. Kailin, Nisha y Karou son 3 niñas abandonas en la misma ciudad que gracias a los cuidados del capo de la mafia crecieron para convertirse en criminales que intentaran acabar con Avatar.


La gracias ciudad de Ba sin Se es una de las antiguas, y a su vez la más grande de todas en el hemisferio. En sus calles se pueden encontrar desde elegantes tiendas, salas de te hasta sucuchos donde los delincuentes se esconden para robarle a los desprevenidos.

Ba sin Se era conocida como una metrópolis del desarrollo tecnológico desde tiempos antiguos, ya contaba con un sector social definido, su propio transporte y empresarios que hacían tratos con las naciones vecinas trayendo nuevos productos, ropas, telas incluso nuevos alimentos, como el pescado fresco traído de las tribus del agua del Norte y Sur gracias a el arquitecto Murus quien es uno de los contratistas más prestigiados en toda la ciudad por sus imponentes casa en la parte alta de la ciudad y a su mano derecha Voda, no era ni arquitecto, ni contratista, el simplemente era muy bueno consiguiendo inversiones gracias a su habilidad de convencer a cualquier persona de que compre, venda e incluso que habrá un nuevo negocio de la nada, los dos hombres lograron amasar una gran fortuna combinando sus habilidades, fue gracias a un gran esfuerzo de Murus poder ampliar de los afluentes del Lago Laogai y conectarlo con el mar que se encontraba a unos kilómetros, en cambio Voda se encargaba de buscar inversores interesados en el negocio, intentar de convencer algún vendedor de abrir un negocio pesquero, tras varios meses de intento y de por fin contar con el dinero necesario el proyecto se puso en marcha trayendo aquellos peses exóticos traídos por los marineros, todo resultó ser un éxito para Murus, Voda y todo aquel que fue convencido de abrir un negocio pesquero a las orillas del nuevo afluente llamado MuVo.

Seis años desde la creación del nuevo ingreso económico de la ciudad un pequeño barco proviniendo de la Tribu Agua del Norte apareció entre los enormes navíos aquel día de invierno, donde la nieve caía, la niebla flotaba en sobre el agua congelada, todos abrigados ansiosos de poder cocinar un rico pescado en la sopa, en aquella embarcación viajaba una gran familia compuesta por los dos padres y cinco niños, tres mujeres y dos varones, su situación era bastante complicada, los padres invirtieron todo el dinero que tenían en aquel navío para poder sacar a su familia adelante, pero aun así las cosas no iban bien. Agarrada fuertemente su madre se encontraba Kailin, la más pequeña de todos los hermanos de cabello largo y oscuro, como su madre tenía grandes ojos grises, la test morena además de ser una maestra agua que estaba siendo entrenada por su hermano mayor, era la más divertida, habladora y habilidosa de la familia, la niña miraba aquellos barcos con asombro, se soltó y corrió hacia la baranda, parándose sobre un cajón pudo ver el agua combinada con aquella niebla y luego se encontró con toda aquella gente vestida con grandes sacos de tonos verdes que caminaban de un lado a otro, escuchaba a los pescadores ofreciendo su mercancía, la gente compraba desesperada, un brusco movimiento provoco que se callera del cajón, su madre la puso de pie rápidamente limpiando el saco, vestido celeste y blanco que llevaba puesto, todos bajaron, la madre se llevó a los más pequeños mientras que el resto le ayudaba a su padre, caminaron por los diferentes puesto que se encontraban en la peatonal, el lugar parecía una mini tribu de maestros aguas, reconocía sus ropas, la manera de hablar y saludarse. Kailin iba detrás de su madre saltando y deteniéndose cada tanto en algún puesto a ver que tenía en exposición, se detenía a hablar con el puestero, su madre en cambio iba procurando que su hermana y hermano dos años mayores que ella no se pelearan, dejando sin vigilancia a la más pequeña de todos.

La madre siguió caminando, renegando y gritando llevándose a la rastra a los niños que estaban muy incordiosos, dejando atrás a Kailin. La niña dejo de mirar aquellas piedras preciosas que había sido encontradas en la tribu del Sur para ir en busca de su madre, la gente se interponía en su camino impidiéndola ver, comenzó a buscarla por todos lados pero no pudo verla más, corrió por todos lados pero no pudo dar con su paradero, fue hasta el puesto del barco pero este ya no estaba ahí, Kailin paso de estar rodeada de tantas personas a estar sola en aquella ciudad extraña.

La noche llego con una fría ventisca, los puestos empezaron a cerrar rápidamente, Kailin había quedado en un callejón acurrucada al rincón, llorando esperando la llega de su madre, su padre o alguno de sus hermanos mayores, entre cajas y un saco muy sucio logro encontrar refugio para poder pasar aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente, el sol apenas se asomaba por las nubes, los graves gritos de los puesteros la despertaron, salió corriendo del callejón hacia el puesto donde había estado el barco de su familia, pero en su lugar había otro barco pero este era del Reino Fuego trayendo delicadas sedas, decidió sentarse a esperar el barco impaciente, abrazándose a un poste de madera que le sacaba más de un metro de diferencia, ahí espero y espero por la llegada de aquel navío. Al cabo de tres días la gente ya la miraba preguntándose qué había pasado, porque esa niña tan pequeña iba todos los días a sentarse en ese lugar, algunos puesteros la miraban con tanta tristeza que la llamaban para darle algo de comer, pero ella solo los miraba y volvía a dirigir si mirada hacia el rio, ese mismo día después de a ver estado sin comer ni tomar agua comenzó a sentirse mal, un puestero de la ciudad se le acerco con un trozo de pan caliente, Kailin apenas sintió su olor lo miro con deseo de comerlo.

-Tómalo…- Le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo tomo aquel trozo de pan con sus pequeñas manos devorándolo de inmediato.

El hombre le pregunto porque estaba sentada hacia tres días, ella no le respondió solamente pidió más pan, el puestero se rio y se la llevo a su puesto diciendo:

-En mi puesto tengo una pequeña estufa además se puede ver muy bien lo que sea que mires…-

Desconfiada y con mucha hambre aun, decidió tomar la mano del hombre e ir hacia su puesto, se sentó en un pequeño banco mirando el puesto esperando un barco color gris y azul comiendo pan caliente con un vaso de leche.

Cuando llego la hora de irse y ya todos los puestos estaban cerrando el hombre le pregunto en donde dormía, Kailin iba a guiarlo en silencio por el callejón que estaba junto al puesto, pero cuando se dio vuelta y no vio al amable puestero no estaba, en su lugar escucho como unos jarrones se caían mientras alguien gritaba "No!", la niña corrió hacia el puesto, se encontró con un jarrón roto a sus pies, unas luces cegaban la visión, pudo ver como dos hombres vestidos de negro y algunas terminaciones en verde se le acercaban preguntando:

-¿Y esta niña?-

El puestero que en ese momento estaba siendo tomado de su ropa por otro matón igual de alto que los otros dos respondió:

-Ella es solo una niña que está perdida, sus padres la abandonaron…-

Fue cuando un hombre de traje blanco y dorado se hizo paso entre los hombres vestidos de negro, llevaba puesto unas gafas negras, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, brillaba por el reflejo de las luces de los autos, se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Kailin, ella solo lo miraba, este le sonrió y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Parecía como si las palabras se le hubieran borrado de la cabeza, quizás tres días tras ya ella le hubiera preguntado más de siete preguntas seguidas pero ahora estaba callada, seria y asustada.

El hombre soltó una risa, se puso de pie diciendo:

-Creí que la niña no sirve como tu… lástima que tendrá que verte morir…-

En ese momento su instinto reacciono, mientras aquel hombre se daba vuelta, realizo un movimiento de agua control, un látigo de agua que le había enseñado su hermano le dio justo en la nuca provocando que sus lentes se cayeras dando a descubrir sus ojos marrones oscuros.

Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, el hombre de traje blanco en especial, el puestero le grito a Kailin:

-¡¿Qué hiciste niña?!, ¡Ahora los dos estamos condenado!-

Uno de los guarda espaldas dijo: ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de la niña Señor Yao-Chao?

Yao recogió sus lentes, se dirigió a Kailin poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, diciéndole:

-Así que eres una maestra agua, aquí en la ciudad no es muy común ver a una, supongo que si sirves para algo…-

Kailin le respondió con firmeza: ¡Claro que sirvo, deje al señor en paz! Él es bueno…-

Yao rio mientras meneaba la cabeza:- Sí que tienes coraje para hablarme así, y además darme órdenes… Qué tal si…- Continuo mientras la señalaba con la mano que llevaba sus lentes- ¿Hacemos un trato?

Kailin con su tono firme pregunto: ¿Que trato?

Yao miro al puestero, Kailin hizo lo mismo: Que tal si tú vienes conmigo… yo prometo que le perdonare todas las deudas del señor puestero…

Kailin miro a los ojos a Yao preguntando: ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

Yao largo una risa, con una sonrisa le dijo: Claro que sí, puedes confiar, si vienes conmigo yo te daré un techo, comida, juguetes… todo lo que quieras… Pero a cambio tú tienes que demostrarme para que sirvas…

La niña miro aquel puestero que solamente la miraba intentándola persuadir de que no valla con aquel hombre, Kailin volvió a mirar a Yao y respondió: Iré con usted…

Yao se puso de pie mientras levantaba a la niña en sus brazos, camino hacia el puestero y le dijo: Considera tu deuda saldada...-

Fueron hacia uno de los autos, color blanco, espacioso, sus asientos eran suaves, Kailin se sentó junto a Yao, ya no sentía frio, sentía la suavidad del terciopelo rojo en sus manos, en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha, Kailin por la ventana trasera vio al puestero que miraba como se alejaba el auto, ella lo saludo con la mano en señal que todo estaría bien, Yao le ordeno sentarse en su lugar nuevamente así le contaba como seria su nuevo hogar.

Mientras el chofer conducía había el centro de la ciudad la niña se quedó dormida en el regazo de Yao, el hombre la despertó y le pidió que mirara por la ventana, Kailin se quedó asombrada por todas las luces, jamás pensó que existiera un lugar así, todo lleno de autos, gente caminando a pesar del frio, mas autos de todos los colores posibles, los carteles luminosos, todo era nuevo para ella. Llegaron a una calle la cual no estaba tan iluminada, se escuchan animales peleando, se veía agua en los cordones, en ese momento Kailin sintió miedo, Yao que bajo luego de que uno de sus matones le abriera la puerta la bajo nuevamente en sus brazos, pero esta vez la bajo, ella tomo la mano de Yao para no perderse, cruzaron la calle había un edificio que parecía abandonado, Kailin levanto su cabeza, vio un foco que tintineaba y bichos daban vueltas alrededor de la pobre luz, la puerta se abrió, Yao arrastro a la niña adentro. Se tomaron con un largo pasillo, tres metros más a dentro comenzaban a aparecer puertas a ambos lados de los lados, abrieron una y dieron con una escalera que no estaba iluminada, la subieron hasta llegar a otro pasillo con puertas, Yao mando a abrir una de las puertas que estaba a la derecha se paró frente a ella junto a Kailin, la habitación no era muy grande pero tenía una ventana donde se veía toda la ciudad, el piso crujía, y un poco de polvo se levantaba, había una cama de dos pisos y otra contra la otra pared, Yao empujo a Kailin hacia el interior, ella lo miro, él le dijo:

-Esta será tu habitación, duerme, mañana te espera un lardo día…-


End file.
